


Bungee Gum

by ryolucifer_69



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: BDSM, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heaven's Arena Arc (Hunter X Hunter), Hisoka's Bungee Gum Nen Ability (Hunter X Hunter), Hunter Exam (Hunter X Hunter), Lemon, NSFW, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryolucifer_69/pseuds/ryolucifer_69
Summary: I wrote this as a joke but then I took it seriously. This is my first fan fiction/smut as well. I obviously wanted my first fan fic to be Hisoka x Reader because he's the first anime character I decided I would fuck so. Enjoy !! (Edit - omg please dont read this it is so bad and rushed LMAO it is embarrassing please please please do not read JNGJSAGNG)
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 200





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, once again, my first ever chapter. This chapter is pretty much about you meeting Hisoka for the first time during the Hunter Exam. Word Count : 2502

Today was the day. The first real phase of your Hunter Exam. The whole reason you trained was for this. Becoming a hunter was your dream. You were excited and proud of yourself, you had already completed all the previous challenges that led you up to the point of the first phase of the actual exam. 

Once an elevator led you up to your new destination, the doors opened, and you found yourself looking into a big room full of lots of people. There were at least a couple hundred, and their appearances varied. Some looked more skilled than others, while others looked like they wouldn't last a day. 

One person caught your eye in particular. You saw him from the side, sitting against a wall in the corner playing with a deck of cards, and noticed his very attractive and almost feminine features. He had pink and purple hair that was probably held up with gel in the back. His jawline was sharp enough to cut your hand on, and he had beautiful golden eyes. He was very pale, almost completely white, and had a heart and star painted on either side of his cheek in bright colors, making him look like a clown. His most noticeable feature was his attire. He wore a blue and pink cropped shirt that had the four card suits featured on the front back, and it also showcased his toned muscles perfectly. 

He must've caught you staring, because he slowly looked up which caused your eyes to meet his. You felt a wave a fear rush over you, and at that exact moment you knew he was dangerous. He grinned at you, not moving from his position. You gulped, unable to take your eyes away from him. Luckily, a fat, short man introduced himself to you, breaking your eye contact from the strange man. 

“Hey”, the short man said. “Are you a first timer?” 

“ Yeah I- I am.” You stuttered, still caught off guard by the awkward event that just occured.

The man's question made you remember exactly why you were there. To be a hunter. You had aspired to be just like your mom. She was a pro hunter, and had an ability for swords. You got to learn a lot about her, since it was only the two of you. You didn’t know anything about your dad, and you didn’t care too. You didn’t feel any hatred for him or anything like that, but you just felt you only needed your mom in your life, since it had always just been you and her.

Learning about her abilities made you think she was badass, and respected her deeply for her values and morals. Although she had killed a number of people, she always had a reason. She taught you that sometimes a good choice isn’t always going to be the right choice, and that lesson has helped you a lot throughout your life. 

You started to learn more about abilities throughout your teenage years, and you wanted to do something with weapons, like your mom. You ended up picking knives and daggers. You liked the way the heavy, cool metal felt in your hands, and how easy they were to use. Your favorite part about your ability was how it was good for hand to hand combat, or distance, since you knew how to throw them. Other than perfecting your ability with knives, you were fairly strong. You didn’t want to be muscular, but you were tone. 

Your mom also taught you how to use aura. You haven't perfected it, but you could already create small knives in your hand. Before taking the exam, you questioned if this was enough knowledge about nen to make you pass the hunter exam, but you had just turned 18, you were going to take the exam. Not that you had to be 18 to take it, hell, there were a couple of twelve year olds in the room, but you wanted to be a hunter as soon as you turned 18, that was your goal. And now you were here to achieve it. 

“Well, I’m Tonpa. Here's a drink to celebrate your first time!” The short man broke your train of thought, smiling up at you and offering you a can. Right as you were about to take it, the can flew across the room hitting a wall, emptying its contents. You figured it had to be nen that made the can fly, so you used what gyo you could to scan the room to find who was possibly doing this. 

Although your gyo was still weak, you could make out pink nen stretching from the can to the strange clown. You were startled as you saw him sitting there looking unfazed, his hand holding his nen had one finger up to hold to pink substance, and his other still playing with his deck of cards. The clown didn’t realize you knew how to use gyo, so he kept his gaze on his cards, trying not to cause a distraction. 

You saw him put his finger up and back to his cards. The can that was on the wall fell to the ground at that same moment. You looked back at Tonpa, who was rubbing the back of his neck and smiling sheepishly. 

“Were you trying to hurt me?” you asked Tonpa angrily, while quickly taking one of your daggers and putting it against his neck. You decided to play dumb and act like you hadn’t seen the pink nen, you figured the less people who knew about your nen use the better. 

“What? N-No! Of course not!” Tonpa cried out. 

“Then you wanna explain why your little can flew across the room and exploded?” you asked, putting more pressure against his neck.

You hadn’t realized, but Tonpa’s cries were loud enough to make the eyes of everyone around you watch how this was playing out, including the clown’s.

“I really don’t know why! That’s not what it was supposed to do!” Tonpa blurted. He quickly shut his mouth, and turned an even deeper shade of red. Your eyes narrowed on him. 

“What was it supposed to do?”, you asked, quite angrily this time. 

“Nothing!” Tonpa cried. You released your knife from the fat man and backed away. 

You shrugged, looking at him. “Oh. Well, if it was supposed to do nothing, then nevermind. Sorry for bothering you.” You turned around and took a couple steps away from him and stopped. “But the next time I catch you trying to play some trick on me,” you turned around to face him, “Don’t think for a second that I won’t hesitate to kill you.”

You smiled and put away the dagger that was once against his neck. You weren’t actually going to kill him, but you knew the threat had scared him enough that he wouldn’t come close to you again. You continued walking away to the nearest wall. You were the center of attention right now, with all eyes staring at you and mouths gaping. 

The reason for all the attention was a mix of your confidence and your appearance. There was no doubt you were attractive. You had (h/c) (h/l) hair, and beautiful (e/c) eyes. Since you worked out a lot, you had a nice body that you made sure to take really good care of. 

You also put pride into your attire. You had on a red, long sleeved hooded crop top and black shorts that hugged your ass perfectly. You also had black fishnet stockings on, the ones that came up to your midriff. You kept a collection of knives in a spiked belt for easy access. Your outfit might have been a bit over the top for something like the hunter exam, but you didn’t care.

You sat against a wall, and began observing your knives to pass the time. A group of boys came up to you, including the preteens you noticed earlier. You studied the group. There was a tall man with black hair and a briefcase, who looked to be in his middle ages. There was also a teenager with blonde hair, who kept a very serious expression. And then there were the youngest boys. One had spiky black hair and green attire, and had a genuine smile that could brighten anyone's day. The other one had smaller, slanted eyes and white hair, and he also had a skateboard in his hands. 

“Um, can I help you?” you asked nicely. You wanted to be polite, but you couldn’t risk your life and let your guard down. 

“Yo. I just wanted to let you know that that Tonpa freak poisoned your juice.” The white haired boy spoke up.

“I’m glad you scared him off. That disgusting old man deserves it.” Said the tall, black haired one, shaking his head.

“I agree. We all are first timers as well, and he tried to play the same trick to us. I respect your bravery for standing up to him.” The blonde man said, keeping his serious expression.

“I thought it was so cool! You have really cool knives!” The black haired pre teen pratically squealed. 

You awkwardly smiled. “Thanks, guys. I appreciate it, but it wasn’t anything special. Thank you for letting me know about Tonpa though, though. That bastard should be glad I didn’t end up drinking that drink, or else he might actually end up dead.” you said. 

The blonde finally gave a small smile. “Of course. We just wanted to look out for you since we’re all in the same boat. I’m Kurapika, by the way.” He offered his hand, and you cautiously shook it. 

“I’m Leorio.” said the tall man. 

“Killua” said the white haired boy, waving a hand. 

“And I’m Gon! What’s your name?” asked the kid, beaming. 

“I’m (y/n), but just call me Sai. Because, you know,” you said showing off your knives.

Before any of the boys could respond, a door opened. A man with purple hair and a large mustache walked through. He was wearing a suit, so you assumed he was an examiner. He explained that all participants will follow him to the next phase, and without delay, the man started walking at a quick pace up what seemed to be a very long flight of stairs.

“Hey, I’ll catch us with you guys later, after this phase, alright?”, you waved to the four boys as you started to follow the examiner. You felt bad for leaving them, they were so nice to you, but you would still catch up with them after. You knew that right now you really needed to focus. 

“See ya!” waved Killua, as he hopped on his skateboard. 

“Hey! That’s not fair!” said Gon, calling after him. You quietly laughed to yourself, and started a slow pace following the man.

After running for what seemed to be forever, you suddenly found yourself next to the mysterious clown from earlier. You jumped a little, startled. “So we meet again, Sai. Or should I say, (y/n)”. You wondered how he knew your name, you were sure that you were far enough away from him when introducing yourself to the previous boys. “I like (y/n) better though, I'm deciding to stick to that” he continued, tapping his chin as if he was in deep thought.

You gulped. This was the closest he had been to you. Your eyes met his, his golden ones somehow looking even better then they did before. His body was practically touching yours it was so close. At this distance, you could see all of his individual muscles, and how they bulged. He had a dangerous aura to him, but yet you still found him attractive. Your mind began racing, thinking of all the things you wanted him to do to you, but you quickly snapped back to reality to face the clown.

“Can I help you?” you asked sheepishly. 

“No, not yet. I just wanted to let you know you've caught my eye. Your skills show you are already strong and talented, but I think you still have a couple more years of training to do before I can consider you a worthy opponent of mine.” he said, his expression remaining blank and his eyes remaining on the staircase ahead.

“Excuse me?” you asked, puzzled.

The clown grinned a little bit, turning to face you. “Did you not hear me? I think you'll be a worthy opponent one day.” His grin disappeared once again. “Well, that's all. Bye for now., the clown said as he was about to speed up his pace.

“Wait!” you said. Catching his attention, the clown turned back to face you. “Thank you for saving me earlier. I saw you move the can from Tonpa with your nen.”, you said quietly. 

The clown looked puzzled, but immediately became expressionless again. “So you can use nen?” he asked. 

“Um, well, a little bit. Not very well.” you answered.

The clown looked all over your face and body, trying to read you a little better before flashing you a grin once again. “You might be even riper then I thought” and with that final comment, he seemed to disappear from your eyes.

“Why were you talking to Hisoka?” said a voice. You jumped. 

“Ahh! Killua! You scared me!” you looked and saw the white haired boy, riding his skateboard beside you. 

“I scared you? You scared me talking to that clown freak.” he huffed.

“Killua! Wait up!” said Gon, running to catch up besides the two of you. “Hey Sai!” he said, smiling at you. You returned the smile and waved. 

“So, Hisoka?” Killua asked, getting impatient. 

‘Hmm Hisoka. That's his name?” you asked.

“Yes. Why were you talking to him?”, Killua asked. 

“He was talking to me. Just wishing me luck, I guess”, you answered, trying to avoid the question.

Killua scanned you, as if to see if he believed you were telling the truth. “Mhmm.” he said finally. “Later then.” Killua took off on his skateboard. 

“Killua!”, Gon called after him.

You continued jogging. Although you tried avoiding it, you couldn’t get your mind off of Hisoka. Hisoka. You found the name intriguing, just like him. You wanted to know more about his past, where he came from. He seemed so strong and dangerous, so you figured he would have no problem passing the exam. 

You thought about him more, wondering what his personality was like, if he was always so blunt and emotionless. But more importantly, you wanted to know what it would feel like to rub his muscles with your finger tips, to look him into his golden eyes when-

Your thoughts were cut short yet again when you saw a light at the top of the staircase. You were relieved. You felt like you had been running for ages. You ran off to find your new friends, hoping they had made it, too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little sexual tension !! Still an intro though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got 100 hits in a day and idk if that's good but I'm happy lmao !! Word Count : 2099

You spotted Gon and Killua at the top, already done. You looked around and saw Kurapika and Leorio not too far behind you, both panting. The four of you met at the end, cheering.

“We did it, you guys!” you said, excited. You celebrated shortly before continuing to the next phases.

The examiner had you travel through a swamp, with the objective being to survive the dangerous animals and plants. That phase was fairly easy for the five of you, since Gon knew a lot about nature and the plants and animals it had to offer.

You then had to cook a pig for the gourmet hunter, Menchi, who hated everything that was prepared for her. Due to her bad temper, though, you ended up hunting for Spider Eagle eggs, which involved you diving into a canyon, which was terrifying.

After eating the delicious eggs, you went through a prison called Trick Tower, which was filled with many different challenges and puzzles, and ended up betting and fighting with some of the prisoners. You ended up making it out in about forty hours, which was pretty good, considering you had seventy two to complete the phase. 

After your trip through Trick Tower, the applicants got on a boat to go to your next task, which was on Zevil Island. The new examiner explained that the goal of this phase was to gain six points, and these points were obtained through the badges that applicants were given at the first phase of the exam. You had to draw a number that corresponded with a badge someone had and you had to take away their tag, which was worth three points. Keeping your own tag was also three points, and a badge that wasn’t your target was worth one. So as long as you had six points, you could pass to the next phase. It was basically a manhunt, and the examiner explained that you could obtain other applicants' badges by any means, including death.

You eagerly put your arm in the drawing box and pulled out a number. You examined the paper and saw the number 118 in black font. You scanned your fellow applicants and matched your drawn number with Sommy, who was a tall slender guy with a very well trained monkey. You figured it would be an easy accomplishment once you got his damn monkey out of the way. 

You noticed Hisoka was next in line for drawing a number. You couldn’t help but avert your gaze to him, studying his reaction, hoping to maybe get a guess of which number you drew. You watched as Hisoka looked over the slip of paper he drew, and became startled when his eyes met yours. Other than being embarrassed because he had caught you staring at him, you were scared, thinking about the fact that he might’ve drawn your number. Hisoka licked his lips as his eyes fell on your chest and badge, and then went back up to your own eyes. He smirked and walked away, breaking eye contact. You gulped, being started by the whole interaction. If you were Hisoka’s target, your chances of passing this phase were low. 

Your thoughts were interrupted by a poke in your lower back. You jumped, and then heard giggling. “You both are so immature,” you heard Leorio say to the laughing boys. 

“Hey, Sai!” said Gon, still giggling. Killua and Kurapika waved, and you waved back to the group of boys while rubbing your lower back.

“Hey, again! So what number did you guys get?” you asked in a teasing tone.

A scowl appeared on Killua’s face. “Hey! As if!” he said, turning his head.

“What makes you think we can trust you, huh? What if you tried to sabotage us?” Leorio yelled.

You were taken back by their aggressiveness. “Oh! U-uh sorry! I j-just-” you stuttered, but Kurapika interrupted you. 

“I think what they were trying to say is that it would ruin the challenge. It has nothing to do with trust.” he said, elbowing Leorio. 

“Yea!” Gon chirped, “I didn’t even show Killua mine!”. 

You smiled, Gon’s innocence making you feel calmer already. “Oh, that makes sense then. Well, I promise that if I get one of you, I’ll get three other badges instead.” 

“We’ll plan to do the same.” said Kurapika. The rest of them nodded in agreement. 

Before the five of you could say another word, you realized you had arrived at Zevil Island. The examiner instructed that the order of who entered first was based on who finished Trick Tower, which meant Hisoka was the first to enter Zevi Island. Killua, Gon, Leorio and Kurapika had finished last, so you went before them. You waved and said goodbye to them before stepping off of the boat and going into the thick forest. 

You had a week to complete the phase, so you planned to spend the first couple of days learning about the island and where things were. You spent the whole day roaming around, and surprisingly, you didn’t encounter a single person during your personal journey. Technically, you were alert enough to pick up on noises and footsteps or rustling, but you hadn’t seen any physical people. 

Evening came, and you found yourself walking along a fairly large creek. You thought it wouldn’t hurt to take a quick dip into the water, especially since it had been a while since you bathed. You carefully examined your surroundings, making sure you thought no one was around. And just to be safe, you did your best to use gyo to see if there were any traces of nen. 

Once you felt you were safe, you slowly began to strip, exposing your skin to the cool air. You tensed up, feeling a bit awkward being undressed out in the open. You looked around again, just in case, since you were vulnerable at the moment. 

Unfortunately, you had missed someone. Hisoka was sitting on a tree branch, high above you. He was watching your every move, watching you undo your hair and stripping down. He saw how beautiful you looked, naked and exposed. Thoughts crossed his mind about how he wanted to take your innocence and beauty and destroy it. 

You still didn’t see Hisoka, so you hid your badge in your clothes. You slowly stepped in the water, testing the temperature before completely submerging yourself. When you felt comfortable, you fully stepped into the creek, which covered your neck and everything below it. 

Hisoka decided this was a good idea to come closer towards you, so while he concealed his presence using his nen, he hopped down from the tree and walked closer to you, taking your badge from your clothes. You heard movement behind you, and quickly turned around. Your face was met with Hisoka’s. You were about to scream, but Hisoka noticed and grabbed your mouth, smiling and putting a finger over his lips, signaling for you to be quiet. He slowly took his hand off of you, and averted his gaze towards your body. You felt yourself blush, realizing you were still exposed. You covered your body and bit your lip, only fueling Hisoka’s desire to destroy you. 

“As if I came to you for that” Hisoka said, still eyeing you down. “I actually came for this.” He held your badge in his hand, doing some sort of trick to make it appear as if he was holding three of them. 

“I’m your target?” you asked, eyes full of fear.

Hisoka smirked, enjoying your reaction. “Well of course. I have no other reason to take it.” He then put his hand on his chin, looking as if he was lost in thought. “Hmm. It would be rude of me to take it from you like...this.” 

His eyes glazed over you once again, making you blush an even deeper shade of red. “H-Hisoka, please” you begged. You didn’t want to fight for it, because you were naked, but you didn’t want to throw away everything you worked for just for a clown to steal your badge.

“You already know my name, hm? Well, then let’s skip the formalities, (y/n).” The way his name rolled off of his tongue made you feel flustered, causing you even more embarrassment. “If you want this badge back so badly, your only option is to come get it. That is my deal.” Hisoka said, slyly. “I won’t even fight you for it. Since you’re so...vulnerable.” He smirked again. 

You sighed, thinking of a way out of this. Even if you did decide to step out of the creek, you couldn’t fully trust him not to kill you, or even give you back your badge. But you knew just sitting there gave you no chance for getting the badge back at all, so you decided to do what you thought was best. 

A grin curled upon Hisoka’s lips when he saw you crawl out of the water. You were still covering your upper and lower parts, but Hisoka didn’t seem to mind. Once you were in reach of Hisoka and your badge, he held out his arm to give it to you. You didn’t move, unsure of how to get the badge without exposing yourself. 

Hisoka noticed your little dilema. “Go on. Take it,” he said with a hiss. There was no way you were going to reveal yourself to the clown, even though thoughts about your naked body on top of his were common in your mind. Hisoka was still grinning, waiting for you to make a move. You let out a little whimper, deciding there was only one way to do this. 

Still covering your breasts and womanhood, you moved your head slightly forward and opened your mouth, sticking out your tongue in the process. Hisoka looked surprised before quickly showing his usual smirk. “You look so lewd right now, (y/n).” 

You put your tongue back in your mouth and leaned back, embarrassed. Hisoka stepped forward to you, and caressed your cheek. “No, no. Don’t be embarrassed, now. You had to take it somehow, right?”. Hisoka’s hand left your cheek and you watched his eyes glance over your figure once again. “I am a little disappointed that you chose this alternative, rather than showing yourself. Is that really more important to you, (y/n)?” Hisoka asked, acting as if he was upset you refused to show him your body, but in reality, he was actually more pleased with seeing your expression of your tongue out.

“Hisoka, please. I just want the badge back. What can I do? Please.” You said, your pleas becoming more desperate. 

“Take it from me if you want it so bad, then. I haven’t moved from my original position at all.”, he said. You saw he was right. Hisoka was still standing tall, offering his arm out to you. 

You shut your eyes tight as you opened your mouth. You grabbed the badge from his hand with your lips, brushing them against Hisoka’s palm. You started to quickly run backwards to the creek, but a strong hand grabbed your chin, causing you to freeze. “You’re so cute, (y/n). Thinking I’d let you have your way that easy.” 

You gulped, eyes wide. “B-But you said-” you stuttered, badge still in your mouth. 

“Hmm? I said I wouldn’t fight you for your badge yes, but that doesn’t mean I’ll be done with you later.” Hisoka smirked, and pulled your face closer to his, leaving only a couple inches of space between the two of you. “I’ve told you. You’re advanced, and on your way to becoming ripe. But I can’t pluck you now, no. That would take the fun out of it. But one day, I am going to ruin you, (y/n).” You trembled. 

Even though Hisoka’s words meant something different, they sounded lewd to you, and you felt yourself getting hot in between your thighs. “Please, please Hisoka”, you whimpered, unsure of what to do. Hisoka was clearly enjoying himself, watching you squirm and beg. 

“Once you train a little more, come find me. But until then I have no problem with you becoming my little toy.” Hisoka said, glancing at you one last time. You felt Hisoka’s grip on your chin release, and without delay he turned around and walked away from you, leaving you standing exposed with your badge in your mouth. You were shaking, startled at what just happened. You tried to forget about it, and continued cleaning yourself before finding a safe spot to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit more smut, but still nothing major.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that I'm going to do a total of 5 chapters, and the next two chapters will be at least 5000 words of smut. The chapters will be a bit longer as well, but smut will definitely be included !! Word Count : 2553

You woke up feeling refreshed, but you were still haunted by the thoughts of Hisoka from last night. As scared as you were in his presence, you couldn’t help but think about how attractive he was that close up. You remember his very unique scent, which was masculine but almost even sweet. You remember how you saw his golden eyes up close, remembering them sparkle. You felt guilty with yourself for thinking about him that was, especially after he had threatened you. 

You suddenly remembered your main objective, which was stealing Sommy’s badge. You hadn’t seen anyone except Hisoka at all, let alone Sommy. You spent a couple hours roaming around the island, hoping to get a clue of where your target was. 

You then heard a noise, about twenty feet in front of you. You froze, trying to listen closer. The noise sounded like talking, but wherever the noise was coming from a forest area, hiding the noise behind dense trees. You slowly approached the sound, and it seemed to get louder with every step you took. 

“Hey, Sai!” you heard a familiar voice say. 

You let out a yell, jumping. “You both need to stop scaring me like that!” you said after realizing who had scared you. You looked and saw Killua and Gon, giggling and chatting. 

“Hey. Gon found some berries. You want some?” Killua asked, holding out his hand to reveal a handful of red little fruits. 

“Uhh, how do you know they’re safe?” you asked, inspecting the berries. 

“I know all about nature!” Gon chirped. “I can tell which berries are safe to eat, and which ones to stay away from!”, he explained, popping a berry in his mouth. 

You shrugged, deciding to trust him. It had also been a while since you ate, so you felt hungry after seeing the plump fruits. “Ok, I’ll trust you guys. Thank you both so much!”. Killua gave you a fair share of berries, and you wasted no time chewing on them. 

“Mmm! These are really good!” you said, tasting the sweet juices on your tongue. 

“Yea. Gon picked them at the right time. They’re still ripe.” Killua said, nodding in agreement. 

Ripe. Hearing the word stung, bringing back the early memories of Hisoka’s threats. You tried to forget about it, about him. “Hey you guys, thank you for the berries, but I still need to get my target’s badge.” you said, feeling guilty for leaving them once again, but the boys didn’t seem to mind. 

“Ok. Happy to be of help.” Killua said, shrugging.

“Bye, Sai!” Gon said, waving. You waved back to them before exiting the thick forest. 

You walked around, and you finally encountered a couple of other applicants. Most of them kept their distance from you, because of the incident with Tonpa. You felt a sense of pride, knowing that you came across as intimidating. 

You still continued walking for a couple of days, still looking for Sommy. After watching him throughout the previous phases, you learned he couldn’t use nen, or if he did, he was just hiding the fact that he could. Sommy was very athletic, and could move quickly and was flexible, just like the monkey that accompanied him. You determined that the hardest part of getting his badge would be catching him, but the rest would be history. 

After what seemed like forever, you finally found Sommy, walking around the forest with his monkey. You tried following him from behind, but your footsteps had alerted him, causing him to slowly turn to face you.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t the infamous (y/n).” Sommy said, flashing a sly grin. 

“That’s Sai to you, monkey man.” you shot back. 

“So that psychopathic clown has the pleasure of calling you by your real name, but not me. What a shame.” he said, with his smile turning into a look of disgust. 

“The difference between the two, is only one of you could have a chance of winning against me.” you said, pulling out a dagger while trying to seem intimidating. You honestly didn’t feel threatened by Sommy, but you wanted to come across a certain way to him.

“Is that so?” he said, his smirk returning. Sommy suddenly whistled and pointed at you. His movements triggered something in the monkey, causing it to run after you. You didn’t know what was going to happen, so you stood still, trying to become prepared for whatever was coming. 

Your mouth gaped in surprise when you felt Sommy’s monkey crawl up your leg, stealing your badge in the process. “What the hell? Hey! Get back here, dumbass monkey!” you called, but the monkey was already running back to Sommy, handing him your badge. 

“So, was it I or Hisoka who had a chance of winning against you, huh?” Sommy asked, chuckling. He grabbed a hold of his monkey and started swinging from the nearby vines. You cursed under your breath, determined to get yours and his badge back. 

You threw the dagger you pulled out previously at the vine he was on, causing the vine to snap. You saw him struggle to hold on, but he quickly fell, unable to hold on to the broken vine. You ran over to him, planning to use advantage of him falling to steal the badges. You saw Sommy pick up the knife you threw, pointing it at you, causing you to step back. 

“I would put that down unless you know what you’re doing”, you warned him. He laughed, shaking his head.

“As if I need to know how to use this to kill you!” he said, still laughing. Sommy got up, slowly inching towards you. You crept backwards and tried to pull out another one of your knives to defend yourself, but you fell in the process, leaving Sommy with an open shot. 

Before he could come any closer to you, the knife that was once in his hands seemed to fly away from his. The two of you looked at each other in surprise. You quickly used gyo again, seeing the familiar pink nen stretching from your knife to a figure approaching you and Sommy.

As the figure approached closer, you saw it was Hisoka. Both shock and anger flooded over you. You knew you could get rid of Sommy and take his badge by yourself, so you didn’t appreciate Hisoka doubting you. 

You watched as Hisoka used his nen to bring your knife to you slowly, placing it next to you. You saw Sommy become instantly paralyzed with fear. He backed away from the clown and put his hands up defensively.

“H-Hey, woah, man. I wasn’t going to do anything.” he protested. Hisoka paid no attention to his comment, and used his nen to throw Sommy far away on the island. You heard him screaming and he went soaring and watched as his now perplexed monkey wander around slowly, wondering what happened to his master. 

You shot Hisoka a glare. Before you could get a word in, he began to speak. 

“Bungee Gum,” he said, obviously proud that he got to explain his ability once again. “My nen has both the properties of rubber and gum, which means I can stretch it as easily as I wish without fear of it breaking.” 

“I don’t care about your stupid Bungee Gum!” you exclaimed, causing Hisoka’s prideful grin to drop. “What the hell did you do that for?” you asked, still angered by his interference. 

“I told you. You are my unripe fruit. I couldn’t risk Sommy picking you before I had the chance to have any fun with you.” he explained. 

“Then why don’t you just kill me now? I’m practically powerless against you!” you asked. 

Hisoka looked at you, grinning. “That’s exactly why I haven’t killed you.” he stepped closer as he spoke, and you had soon found his hand against your chin. “I’m going to wait until I think you’ll have a chance of winning against me, then it might be more interesting.” he looked right into your eyes and smiled, causing the feeling of heat in between your legs to return. 

Hisoka took his hand off of your chin, and proceeded to turn around and walk away, leaving you still in shock on the ground. You watched Hisoka stop abruptly. He turned to face you once again, and held his arm out in an underhand position. He threw something at you, and you realized it was both yours and Sommy’s badges. Without saying a word, Hisoka turned back around and continued walking away. 

You still felt angry and shocked, but you couldn’t complain too much since you were left unharmed and had now possessed both yours and Sommy’s badge. Since you were now able to pass this phase, you decided to spend the second of the week looking for food and training. You figured that if you could find a secluded spot, you could practice making your nen stronger. Since you saw how it could help you detect Hisoka and his nen, you decided you needed to rely on it more than you thought. 

You decided to spend the remainder of your day looking for the berries Gon and Killua had told you about. You found quite a few, and kept them in your backpack for safekeeping. Once you felt you had found enough food to give you enough nutrition for the remainder of the week, you looked for a spot to practice. 

You knew about practicing because your mom had trained you. You cleared your head and used what aura you could. It was small and faint, but you started to see a white outline cover your body. The sense of aura coming out of your body made you feel stronger and even prideful. The way to make your aura stronger was similar to practicing endurance. You had to keep your aura strong for as long as you could, trying to make it last longer or make it larger every time. Your record time was forty one minutes, and today you aimed to make your aura last for forty five minutes. 

You ate a couple berries and stretched, preparing yourself. You stood tall and took a couple of deep breaths. You focused your nen, and began to create a faint aura around your body. After about ten minutes, you already started struggling. You needed to put all of your focus into your nen, but you were unable to do that. You were still fighting for your life on an island, and were paranoid that someone could strike at any given moment. You tried to shake the thoughts out of your head, and tried to focus harder on your nen and confidence. 

Once you completely let your focus on your nen take over, you felt your aura spike. You felt better, knowing you were growing stronger. You also felt more confident knowing your previous thoughts of paranoia had stopped bothering you. 

Hisoka had been walking close to you when you were training, looking for more applicants' badges to take. He didn’t know you were close, but once your aura had spiked, he felt something. Intrigued, Hisoka tried to follow the feeling. Once he had found you, he was in awe, marveling at your determination. 

Getting a good view of the show, Hisoka leaned himself against a tree. He was simply just watching you. Hisoka watched you, with your eyes closed and a look of concentration washed on your face. The thought of how you would be strong enough to fight him one day crossed his mind, and he felt his pants get tighter. He thought about hearing you beg for him to not kill you. Thinking about how you would be so eager and determined you would be to defeat him. 

Hisoka began to stroke his member through his pants as his erection grew. He wasn’t even having sexual thoughts about you, but just the idea of you underneath him, struggling to break free was making him hard. Stroking himself wasn’t getting Hisoka anywhere, so he decided to hear a sneak peak of your begs. 

Hisoka got up from the tree and began walking towards you. You still hadn’t noticed Hisoka, you were so deep in focus that the only thing you were thinking about was strengthening your aura. 

With a swift kick from Hisoka to your ankles, you found yourself on the ground. Caught off guard, you tried to get up and recover. Hisoka was quick to stop you, and immediately had you pinned underneath him. You watched in shock as Hisoka put his hands on your wrists, positioning them above your head.

“Hisoka,” you moaned, as he continued to settle himself above you. 

“Strengthening your aura I see. That’s a good girl, practicing for me,” Hisoka praised. 

“Hisoka, get off of me.” you protested, trying to wiggle away from his grip. But it was no use. Hisoka put his knee in between your legs, earning him a small moan from your lips.

“You were doing such a good job with your aura. I couldn’t help but stop by.” he whispered, continuing to grind his leg into yours. You whimpered, helpless under his control. He began to place soft kisses on your neck.

“H-Hisoka? What are you doing?” you asked. The gesture didn’t bother you, but you thought it was odd considering he liked to threaten to fight and destroy you. 

“Claiming what is mine.” he answered, continuing to press his lips into your soft skin. He began to be more rough, grazing his teeth against you. You couldn’t help but let out little moans as you felt him lightly suck and bite the sensitive skin on your neck. Hisoka continued moving his leg against your core, making you feel hot and wet. 

“Hisoka, I don’t want to do this here.” you said, scared you would be caught and disqualified.

“So you’re still implying you want to take this elsewhere?” Hisoka asked. You blushed, realizing what you had just admitted. You looked away from him, breaking eye contact. Hisoka caressed your chin, smirking.

“Tell me what you want, dear. I want to hear that pretty little mouth of yours beg.” he said seductively. His words caused you to turn an even deeper shade of red. 

“I-I want,” you started before closing your mouth.

“No, don’t be shy. Say what you want.” Hisoka turned your head with the hand that was on your chin, continuing to rub his leg into you, teasing you even more.

“I want you!” you blurted. The teasing was unbearable. You felt yourself craving him more than ever.

Hisoka took his hand away from your face and removed his leg from your core. Still positioned on top of you, he began kissing your neck softly again.

“After the exam, I recommend you train some more. Then meet me at Heaven’s Arena. I want to see how you have improved.” he said before leaning into your ear. “If I see that you do better, you might get a little treat. I think you’ll like it a lot, based on the things you’ve said.” he whispered.

Hisoka got off of you, turning around now.

“Well, I’’l be off now.” he said, before leaving you lying alone in the dirt by yourself once again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the smut finally. This is only part one but the rest is too long to put into one chapter in my opinion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be more interesting I hope, and this chapter ends on a cliff hanger, but this is pretty much absolute smut so enjoy. Word Count : 3003

After passing the Hunter Exam, you felt ecstatic. You completed the goal you had set five years ago. You had completed it on your first try too, making you feel strong and confident. After getting your license, you went back to your home to visit your mother. After congratulating you, you explained that you wanted to strengthen your nen. Your mother simply smiled at you, and said she’s always willing to help you, and that she would be happy to train you whenever. You spent the whole summer training, and you soon became stronger than the average nen user. 

You spent the first morning of August sitting on your porch with your mother, enjoying coffee and the cool breeze. The thought of Heaven’s Arena crossed your mind. Not that you forgot about it over the summer, in fact, you had thought about it every day. You had heard about it once or twice, but you had no idea what it was. 

“Hey, do you know anything about Heaven’s Arena?” you asked your mother, still drinking coffee.

“I know a lot about it. Why, are you interested in going?” she asked, a smiling appearing on her face.

“Um, maybe. If I knew what it was.” you answered.

“How do you not know what Heaven’s Arena is?” she asked, looking at you as if you had two heads.

“I-I don’t know. Please explain it.”, you stuttered, feeling impatient and embarrassed.

“Ok, ok fine,” your mother said, laughing and trying to call you down. “Heaven’s Arena is a place where you can fight in exchange for money. That’s if you win, of course. There’s different levels in the building, and once you win a certain number of fights, you can advance to the upper one. You can get larger amounts of money and nicer rooms when you advance, too.” your mother explained.

You thought for a moment. The idea seemed like it was too good to be true. 

“That’s really all there is to it?” you asked.

“I mean, it’s really dangerous, fighting some of those people. And you have to be able to use nen on the 200th floor, but you’re already strong. So yea, I think it would be a good opportunity.” she said, nodding.

You became excited. You felt confident that you were probably stronger then a lot of the contestants you would be competing against. You also strengthened your nen and aura, making you even more powerful. Not only did you do this for you, but also for Hisoka. You would take any chance you could to be alone with the clown after the exam.

“Ok, I think I want to try it out.” you told your mom.

“Good. I hope you do well, I believe in you.” she said, smiling.

You both stood up and hugged. You thanked her for everything, and promised her you would return safely.

“I’ll call you a taxi to get there. Here’s a million Jenny. This is for necessities, don’t blow it all at once!” she teased, handing you a card. 

“Mom! I don’t need all of this. You don’t have to-” you started.

“No, no don’t worry about it. Good luck and win me lots of money.” she said, winking.

Your taxi arrived shortly after. You said your goodbyes and you got in the car. The drive was a couple of hours, and you could see Heaven’s Arena a while before you even got there. You figured the tower was at least 90 meters tall, easily making it one of the tallest buildings in the world.

You stepped inside, and similar to the Hunter Exam, there were many contestants varying in appearance. You didn’t plan on doing any fighting on your first day since it was already close to evening. You decided you would just check into a room and get situated, find Hisoka, and maybe watch a fight if you had time. After walking around the first floor, you found the front desk and made your way to it.

“Is there anything else I can help you with?” the young woman at the desk asked after registering your information.

“Um, yea actually there is. I don’t know if I’m allowed to ask this, but do you know if Hisoka is here and possibly where I can find him?” you asked, hopeful she could be of help.

“H-Hisoka Morow?” she asked, turning white.

“I’m not sure. All I know is that he’s a dangerous clown.” you said nervously laughing, but the lady at the desk didn’t laugh, and kept her terrified expression.

“O-Oh! Y-Yes! That is in fact Hisoka Morow! His room number is 74 on floor 208!” she said, pointing her shaking hand up to the staircase.

“Oh, uh, thank you!” you said. Was Hisoka really that intimidating and dangerous that even just the mention of his name had receptionists scared? 

Before visiting him, you dropped off your belongings in your room, which was on room one. You then let out a heavy sigh thinking about how many flights of stairs you would have to go up, hoping the outcome would be worth it.

While walking up the stairs, thoughts of Hisoka filled your mind. You hated to admit it, but you admired him quite a lot. He wasn’t really nice, and was always blunt and emotionless, but he still intrigued you. He was your motivation. Of course, he wasn’t the only reason, but you would be happy to see the desire for you in his eyes when you would show him how much you improved. You also found him attractive since the first day you laid eyes on him, so you would take any chance to be with him and have his complete focus on you.

Before you knew it, you had reached the floor 208. You walked around and found the room number the girl at the front desk gave you. You took a deep breath before knocking, trying to pull yourself together.

You didn’t hear any noise on the other side of the door, and at first you thought he wasn’t there. You then thought he might have just not heard you, so you started to knock again. But right before your knuckles touched the door, it opened.

There was Hisoka. He looked even better than the last time you saw him. He changed his attire. It was the same outfit but it had a different color scheme. His muscles were still perfect, bulging through his clothes. You also noticed he was missing his face paint and his hair was damp, leading you to believe he just came out of the shower.

“Well if it isn’t my little (y/n).” Hisoka said, catching you off guard. “Come in, I’ve been expecting you.”

His comment made you blush as you walked inside his room. You looked around, noticing it was a lot nicer than the one you were placed in. His bed was a lot bigger, and his room had a lot more space. Hisoka sat on the bed, crossing his arms.

“You’re pretty infamous around here, huh? Even the receptionist was caught off guard by your name.” you told him, giggling.

“I’m not surprised. I’ve won every single fight I’ve participated in since the beginning of this season. That’s how I got here so quickly.” he responded, motioning around his fancy room. “A lot of people would love a chance to fight me” he said, shooting you a smile.

“Oh, I-I see.” you said.

“Now, I believe the reason you’re here is to show me if you have improved. Am I right?” he asked, looking you up and down.

“O-Oh! Y-Yeah! You’re right!”, you said, feeling your face get red. “Um, what do you want to see?”

“A show. What that show includes is up to you.” Hisoka responded, putting his hands behind his bed and becoming expressionless.

You sighed, upset at his vague response. You wanted to show him everything, you wanted to impress him. You started off by showing him your aura. Hisoka noticed that the white substance that covered your body was much thicker than last time he saw you. This earned a slight grin from the clown’s lips. You also showed Hisoka your nen daggers, and impressed him by showing him how easily you could use them. Every expression Hisoka made, whether it was a small smile or watching his eyes widen a little more, it made you feel more confident.

Once you showed him everything you felt you needed too, you watched him stand up and walk towards you, while slowly clapping his hands in the process.

“Wow. I’m really proud of you, (y/n).” Hisoka said, caressing your face. “But there is still one more thing I want to test, and you and I both know what one thing is.” he continued, his famous smirk spreading across his face once again.

You tilted your head in confusion, and before you could say anything, Hisoka put his hands around your wrists, swiftly putting your hands above your head. You whimpered, caught off guard by his quick movements. His curious lips found themselves upon your neck, licking around your sensitive spots. He would occasionally bite softly, leaving love marks. You found yourself moaning at his touch, constantly wanting more of him. 

Hisoka removed one of his hands from your wrists, while using his other to keep them still pinned above you. He moved his hand down your torso, slowly finding it in between your lower lips. He took two of his fingers and slowly explored your wetness while never taking his mouth off yours. 

“So wet already” he whispered as he brought his lips to your ear, nibbling your lobe. You winced and let out a gasp when he slid his fingers into you. Your hips bucked, involuntarily moving with his motions.

“Hisoka,” you moaned, while his fingers pumped slowly in and out of you.

“Already moaning my name, hmm?” he said in your ear, continuing to give it soft grazes with his teeth. “I want to hear you scream it”. Thoughts of what Hisoka would have to do to you to make you scream made you tremble, but it also turned you on thinking about how much power and control he would have over you. Hisoka pulled his fingers out of your dripping womanhood and put them in front of your face. 

“Open up, I want you to clean up this mess you made.” he demanded. You wanted to tease him a little and have some fun. Although you knew how he would react, it didn't stop you from tightly closing your mouth and shaking your head no to his request. Hisoka tilted his head a little and smirked, obviously amused about how you thought you could get away with disobeying him. He took his fingers away from your face and let out a deep chuckle. 

“I tried to be nice, but I guess I’m going to have to show you what happens when you choose to disobey.” The tone in his voice sent shivers down your spine, and you immediately regretted rejecting entrance to his fingers. Hisoka used the hand that was holding your arms up to flip you around in one swift motion. He bent you over on a nearby table, causing a small yelp to escape your lips, since you weren't expecting him to be so rough. 

“Hisoka! Wha-What are you doing?” He grabbed your chin and turned you around, making you face him.

“Don’t play dumb with me, my dear. You should know that there are consequences when you choose to not listen to me.” He had a sweet, calming tone, but you knew his words meant something completely different. He roughly let go of your head and continued his punishment. Hisoka kept one hand pushed on your lower back on the table to make sure you didn’t lose position. 

He took the fingers that he used earlier and stuck them back into you, only this time, he went as fast as he could without any warning.

“Fuck, Hisoka please!” tears had already begun to form in your eyes. It was too much for you to handle all at once. Even after your pleas grew louder, Hisoka wouldn’t slow down. He began to move his fingers in and out of you even faster, ignoring your requests. He added a third finger, only making you cry out for him more. The movements of his fingers inside you had stopped abruptly, so you turned your head to see what Hisoka was planning next. 

Before you even made eye contact with him, you felt the hand that was once on your lower back grab a fistful of your hair and turn your head back around, pushing the side of your head into the table, causing your gaze to stay off of him. 

“Who gave you permission to turn around, hmm?” Hisoka whispered. His voice was aggressive, but it was very obvious that he was enjoying this. He got no literal reply, only the sound of your softs moans and whimpers filled the room. Hisoka became impatient with your lack of response, and decided to force one out of you. You felt him pull the hair he had previously grabbed and move it closer to his chest. 

“I asked you a question” he said with a harsh tone, his roughness only making more tears well up. 

“No-nobody” you stuttered, but your answer wasn’t good enough for Hisoka. 

“Nobody what?” Hisoka said tauntingly as he pulled your hair even closer to his bare chest. 

“Nobody gave me permission to turn around. Nobody!” you whined. You felt Hisoka slightly release the grip on your hair, not enough to let you go, but hard enough to let you know that he was pleased with your answer. 

“That’s what I thought,” Hisoka growled, satisfied. “Now, where were we?” He asked. You felt a hand caress your ass. You felt Hisoka smack it, and then felt him rub over the handprint. You whined at the pain, continuing to want to feel more of him. You felt his second hand move towards your ass, and now Hisoka began spreading your legs apart. You dared not move from your current position, afraid of what Hisoka would do to you if you did.

A warm, wet sensation moved slowly up your thigh. A moan escaped your mouth, and you quickly became embarrassed by how easily it escaped your lips. Hisoka didn’t seem to mind, and he proved that he wanted to hear you more by giving you the same treatment on the other leg. An even louder moan filled the room, and Hisoka seemed quite pleased by the reaction he was getting out of you. 

“All this moaning from just a little licking?” Hisoka seemed surprised. “Now, that won’t do at all”. 

“Hisoka please.” you begged. “I want more-”. Your pleas were cut short when you felt something hard grind against your lower back. 

“Is this what you wanted?” Hisoka asked. He continued to rub his bulge onto your throbbing pussy, and leaned closer to you until his lips were next to your ear. “You can turn around now. I want to see your face.” Hisoka whispered. You slowly turned around until you made eye contact with him. Your makeup was smeared and tears were still in your eyes. Hisoka only became more turned on, seeing how much of a little mess you were because of him. It only made him want to destroy you even more. 

Hisoka began to tease you, rubbing his member against your clit and massaging your breasts. Your whines continued, you wanted him so bad. Hisoka acted like he had read your mind. He slowly began to stick his tip into you. 

“Fuck, Hisoka!”. You tightly shut your eyes and grabbed his arms behind you for support. His length was too much for you to take, even at the slow pace he was going. He continued to push the rest of himself into you, helping you get used to his size, only making you wince and gasp for more air. Hisoka was holding back his moans, feeling how tight you were made him almost cum, but he held back because he had so much more planned. Hisoka began to make his motions faster, only causing you to moan harder and louder. 

“Hi-Hisoka! Sl-Slow down! Pl-Please!” you begged. The length of his manhood and his fast pace made it harder for you to control yourself. Hisoka didn’t listen, and kept his strokes fast. He continued to smack your ass and leave handprints, claiming you as his with every one his marks. Every time you felt his hand slap your skin, you yelped in pain and pleasure leaning into the table more every time, arousing Hisoka even more. 

His hands left your ass and you suddenly felt him grab two fistfuls of your hair. He pulled your head back, only making you lean into him even more. Hisoka let out a couple of soft grunts, enjoying how much control he had over you. The feeling of Hisoka pushing himself into you so carelessly became too much, and you knew you were close to releasing. 

“I’m go-gonna-” you whined. You couldn’t even think at this point. The sensations going through your body felt amazing and caused you to lose control of all your senses. 

“Cum?” Hisoka asked, finishing your sentence. At that same moment, Hisoka went as deep as he could into you, and held it there while digging his nails into your hips. The feeling of being so filled up made you cum, releasing all over Hisoka and his member. Your body instantly became numb, your weak knees giving out, causing you to fall.

“I hope you know we’re not done here” Hisoka said, smirking at your collapsed body. “Someone’s not finished’. Your eyes widened as you noticed he was still hard. You were scared you would end up breaking if you continued with him the way you did last round.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok the beginning is a shitty time skip because I just wanted to get to the smut. And I had no idea how to end it so the ending is shitty too lmao. But this is pure smut with BDSM included.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I GOT ALMOST 500 HITS IN FOUR DAYS KGFHHEHGH THANK YOU LMAO. This is the last chapter so yea lol enjoy. Word Count : 2599

Hisoka must have noticed the look of shock on your face. He came to you and gently grabbed your chin and smiled at you. “I’m still going to have my fun with you, but don’t worry. It’ll be easier this time.” he said. The warm smile he gave you made you calm down, but a flicker appeared in his gold eyes that seemed to warn you to still be cautious. 

“Stay here.” Hisoka told you. He walked away into his bathroom continuing to stroke his length, leaving you on the bed still catching your breath. You wondered what he had planned since it was apparently requiring him to get materials.

Your fantasies ended when you saw Hisoka walk in with a small, shoebox looking container. He sat next to you on the bed and slowly opened the box. He began to pull the contents out, never breaking his gaze on you. Hisoka watched as your mouth slightly gaped when you saw him pull out a mask, some rope, and a pair of handcuffs. The accessories were all black, white, and red, with a matching card suit theme, fitting for Hisoka.

“Don’t get too excited, I have one more surprise.” He said staring you down seductively. Hisoka got up and walked to his closet. While watching him search for the second surprise., thoughts of what Hisoka was going to do to you scattered your mind, wondering what happened to his earlier promise of going easier. 

“Ah, here it is.” you heard Hisoka mumble. You watched as Hisoka walked out of his closet holding a beautiful lingerie piece that was protected with plastic with the matching black, white, and red theme of the accessories he got out previously. It was a lace one piece, and half red with the other half being white. It also had a black lace trim, making it look a little more masculine. The clothing looked like it would fit you well. You hadn’t noticed before, but Hisoka had one of his hands behind his back. You noticed when he pulled it out in front of both of you, revealing a headband with rabbit ears, fitting Hisoka’s magician theme. You thought the set was rather cute, and actually eager to put it on.

“Do you take this everywhere you go?” you asked, giggling, trying to loosen the tension that was heavily built.

“Yes. I wouldn’t be able to have any fun without it.” he said, answering you as if you had just asked the dumbest question possible.

“Now, I think you know what to do with this,” Hisoka continued, handing you the outfit. You smiled and blushed, and took the clothes and went to his bathroom to change. You quickly put on his outfit and washed your face of the smeared makeup. You glanced at yourself in the mirror, and admired how nice it fit you and how nice it looked. The lace was shear, but it still hid your breasts. It also left your ass out, like a thong. The material was also thin, so you knew Hisoka could still touch your sensitive spots. 

You turned around and admired the back. The bottom cut out your ass, leaving easy access. The final step was putting on the rabbit ears, which really tied the outfit together. You shly walked out of the bathroom and back into Hisoka’s bedroom. 

Hisoka lay on the bed waiting for your arrival, and you could tell the wait made him soft. Hisoka heard you walk in and turned his head to face you. He looked at you up and down, admiring how well the outfit fit you. Hisoka slowly began to get hard again, stroking his member thinking about what he could do to you. 

“Well, well, well”. Hisoka said, licking his lips. You blushed, admiring the attention you were receiving. Hisoka stood up and reached for your hand. He spun you around, looking at every inch of your body. Pleased with the way you looked, Hisoka began to start what he had earlier planned. 

He had you sit on your knees. You didn’t want to be punished again like last time, so you decided to be submissive and do what you were told. Hisoka grabbed the mask and put it on you, careful not to ruin your rabbit ears. Once the mask was on, everything became black for you. The mask did a good job completely covering your sight. Hisoka caressed your face gently and moved your hair out of the way of your face and mouth, preparing you for what was going to happen next. He placed his thumb on your chin and added a little pressure, signaling you to open. You took the hint and opened your mouth, sticking your tongue out. 

“Eager are we, hmm?” Hisoka asked, taunting you. Hisoka moved the hand that was on your chin to your neck, moving your head as he pleased. Once he put you in a position he was happy with, he began to stick his tip in your mouth. Since you were wearing a mask, you couldn’t predict Hisoka’s next move. Hisoka looked at your face and became even more aroused, seeing how flustered you were. Still holding your face in his hands, he began to push himself further into your jaws. 

He tossed his head back slightly and let out a quiet hiss as he felt your tongue on his cock. Hisoka kept his pace slow, and you did your best to take him all in your mouth. His length was hard for you to handle, but you didn’t give up right away. Hisoka wanted to speed things up, since he had so much more planned. His hips thrusted into you a little faster, and his hand moved from your chin to to the back of your head, giving you physical support. 

Hisoka’s change in pace only made it harder for you to take him. You began to moan, and almost started to gag, but you managed to hold back. The vibrations of your moans on Hisoka’s cock only made his grunts louder and his thrusts quicker. Drool began to run down your chin, causing the thrusts to become even sloppier. 

Hisoka moved his head forward and shifted his gaze on you. He saw how perfect you looked in the lingerie, and how your cheeks were tinted pink. He felt how your tongue wrapped around and stroked his cock, and how nice the tip of your throat felt when he fully thrusted into you. Hisoka acknowledged how well you were taking his full length at his fast speed, and how you had fully submitted to him. 

“You look so hot right now”, Hisoka praised, throwing his head back once again. The sight of you submitting to him, while wearing attire that matched his own personal theme, was enough to make him go over the edge. Hisoka grabbed your hair tightly and moved your head even farther down his shaft, making you take his full length in your mouth. His actions made you gag, only pleasing Hisoka more with your lewd noises. You felt his dick twitch in your mouth, and soon after you felt his hot seed enter your mouth and run down your throat.

While swallowing his release, you wished you could take the mask on your face off, you wanted to see his face as he released. Hisoka let out a couple more breaths before completely finishing. To your surprise, Hisoka did end up taking the mask off of you, while gently caressing your face. 

“I still have more planned with you, dear. Go take your outfit off.”, he demanded, grinning and looking into your eyes. Your body felt weak and tired as you undressed, but your arousal hadn’t died down and you still ached for his touch.

“Go sit on the bed, hands on the bed frame,” Hisoka ordered. You did as he said, laying on your backside with your arms above your head on the bed frame. The bed frame was wooden and had a rail design. After noticing how thin the wooden rails were and hearing his demand, you had a feeling that you knew where this was going. Hisoka was going through the box he had shown you previously while you were lost in thought. 

He found the handcuffs and placed them behind his back, hiding them from your sight. The sight of you laying on his bed, waiting and yearning for him, with your hands above your head was enough to make him hard once again. He crawled on the bed, with his arm still behind his back, moving closer to you with each of his moves.

“What a good little slut you are,” Hisoka said, looking you up and down while licking his lips, “And all for me, huh?”. His lewd words only turned you on more, making you let out a little whimper. Your body was screaming for you to make a move, to pull him in and just touch his body. Your urge was held back when Hisoka positioned your hand against the bed frame, pulling out the handcuffs. He placed both of your hands in the cuffs and cuffed you to the frame. 

“Move your hands” ordered Hisoka. You wiggled your hands. The metal was tight around your wrists, but not tight enough to stop all of your movement. An expression of disappointment fell on Hisoka’s face, indicating he wasn’t happy with how much control you still had over your hands. He leaned over you again, tightening the cuffs even more. His action made you whimper as you felt the metal dig into your skin. It wasn’t really painful, but it caused enough discomfort to catch you off guard.

“Try now”, Hisoka said, motioning for you to move your hands. You tried to move your arms, but the cuffs limited all of your movement. Hisoka smirked at your limited movements. Fear rushed over you, knowing he would have complete control. Luckily for him, that was all Hisoka wanted. Hisoka moved further away from you and positioned his face on your inner leg, licking you straight up until he stopped right before reaching your sweet spot. You let out a quiet moan, wanting to just fuck his tongue. 

Hisoka got up off the bed, retrieving the two ropes in the box. He gently massaged your lower leg and foot before tying the rope around your ankle, and then did the same action on your other leg. Now your body was completely unable to move, so wouldn’t be able to react the way you wanted.

“There”, said Hisoka, grining, “Let’s begin, shall we?”. Hisoka, who was at the edge of the bed, was slowly moving up closer to you, moving his hand up your leg in the process. His lips met yours, and the hand that was caressing your leg had made its way up to your breast. Hisoka made his first kisses slow, but you felt passion in each one. His hands would grab the mounds on your chest, pinching and adding pressure to your nipples, causing you to moan.

Hisoka took his hands off of you, and looked at you to once again admire your figure.

“You’re acting like a whore right now, (y/n). Shamelessly flaunting your tits and wetness to me. If you choose to act like a whore, don’t be surprised when you get treated like one.” he said.

“But-” you started, about to explain that he was the one who had tied you up like this. But before you could say another word, you felt Hisoka’s hand grab your throat tightly. 

“Disgusting sluts like you don’t get to speak unless I give you permission. You hear me? Now open that pretty little mouth of yours.” Hisoka demanded.

You slowly opened your mouth. Hisoka quickly grabbed your chin and spit into your mouth. You whimpered, swallowing it as you felt your core get hot.

“What a good girl,” Hisoka praised, manually closing your mouth for you. You watched as Hisoka moved lower down your body, spreading your legs open. He gently rubbed your folds with his fingers before switching to use his tongue. You moaned out. You could tell he was very experienced, and had you moaning with every movement.

As much as you wanted to grab his hair and move him closer to you and beg for more, you knew you couldn’t without receiving punishment. You continued to moan and let out little whimpers as you felt Hisoka’s tongue enter you, moving ever so slowly.

You felt yourself close to releasing, embarassed by how quickly he could make you cum. 

“That was a little quick, huh?” Hisoka teased, lifting his head from between your legs.

He watched as your legs shook, and how your face was tinted red. You felt exposed, not being able to cover your body or react how you wanted too. 

Hisoka began to stroke his length, aligning his tip with your entrance. You moaned loudly, feeling him continue to push the rest of his member into you.

He somehow felt even bigger than the last time he was inside of you. This caused you to grab his muscular arms and involuntarily tighten around him.

Hisoka let out a slight moan. He was as deep as he could be inside of you, feeling you tighten around his hardness. He slowly thrusted into you, letting you get used to his size once again.

You tried to move your body, causing the handcuffs and ropes around your body to dig further into your skin, making whimpers and moans escape your lips. You felt Hisoka speeding up his thrusts before you could fully get used to the loss of control and his size.

“Hisoka! Slow down!” you begged, your face red and tears welled up in the corners of your eyes. You shut your eyes and turned your head, embarrassed by your current state. The feeling of being tied up made you feel exposed and vulnerable.

Ignoring your pleas, Hisoka’s gaze fell upon your face. He watched as tears slowly rolled down your red, flustered cheeks. The sight caused him to speed up, desperate to fill you up with his seed.

Your moans got louder as Hisoka sped up. You felt the knot start to form in your stomach, you knew it would unravel soon. Hisoka felt it too, and angled himself to hit your sweet spot.

“Hisoka! I’m go-gonna-!” you started, unable to finish your sentence. Your body was numb with pleasure. The only thing you were thinking about was your need to cum and Hisoka.

“I’m close too,” Hisoka said. “Say my name louder!”

“Hisoka!” you practically screamed. You were moaning and drooling as tears poured from your eyes. Hisoka went hard and fast, his movements becoming sloppy. 

“Yes, yes. Cum for me.” he demanded, his thrusts faster and harder then ever. 

You let out one final, loud moan, releasing on Hisoka. Hisoka pushed himself into you, the deepest he has been. You felt as his dick twitched inside of you before releasing his hot seed all over your walls. He threw his head back, letting out a small moan before finishing his thrusts. 

He pulled out and put his boxers on before untying you. Your legs were shaking and you felt the tears on your face dry. He gave a towel and a clean shirt of his to change into.

The two of you climbed back into the bed under the covers, and you laid your head on Hisoka’s bare chest. You smiled, satisfied with the events that had just occurred.


End file.
